Regeln sind da um sie zu brechen
by phynphyn
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG: "Rules were made for breaking" from CharlotteJeanF Lemon/Fluff/Romance SeamusXDean Eine neue Reglung von Umbridge stachelt Seamus sofort an deren Ausnahme zu bestätigen. Er liebt es Regeln zu brechen ganz besonders zusammen mit einem bestimmten Jungen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi dies ist mein erster Versuch eine FF vom Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte und diese wunderbare Story ist nicht von mir. Ich habe sie gelesen und sie hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich das mal ausprobieren möchte und den Lesern die Möglichkeiten geben will diese auch zu lesen die mit English vielleicht Schwirigkeiten haben.**

 **Somit verpasst ihr die meiner Meinung nach gelungene Story nicht. Im Original hat die Geschichte nur 1 Kapitel aber da unsere deutsche Sprache sehr langatmig ist werde ich sie ein wenig splitten und vielleicht auch so ein wenig Spannung rein bringen.**

 **VielSpaß beim Lesen.**

 **phynphyn**

 **Originaltitel: Rules Are Made for Breaking**

 **Author: ChralotteJeanF**

 **Regeln sind da um sie zu brechen**

„Das soll wohl ein schlechter Witz sein! Bitte sag mir das sie nur scherzt?" sprach Fred in einer Mischung voller Erstaunen und völliger Verzweiflung aus als er auf das Pergament sah welches er vor wenigen Minuten aufgehängt wurde Es war Dolores Umbridge neuste Regel, die zur ihrer größer werdenden Ansammlung an Ausbildungserlassen hinzugekommen ist.

Diese wurde von Filch persönlich draußen an die Wand der großen Halle zu den restlichen schiefhängenden Regeln genagelt und von einigen Schülern skeptisch beäugt.

„Ich werde ihr eine Packung Kotzpastillen schicken" nickte George zustimmend und furchte seine Augenbrauen

Sein Ausdruck und seine Stimme waren sehr sauer als er weitersprach: „Das ist nicht gut. Ich habe kommende Woche drei Dates"

„Nicht gut?" begann Fred „Das ist ein verdammtes _Desaster_ " beendete er gestresst „Wie zur Hölle soll ich das Angelika erklären. Sie wird einen Scheiß tun als mir zu glauben, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe"

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich dachte ihr wart das die letzten Samstag auf den Quidditch Feld rumgemacht hatten? Was natürlich der Auslöser sein könnte, wenn du mich fragst" mischte sich Hermione bei den Zwillingen ein, wie immer sehr hilfreich

Sie klang dabei wie im Unterricht, wenn sie jemanden die Lösung zu einem Problem erklärte.

Es war eine schmerzliche und peinliche Erfahrung dieser Stimme zu wiederspreche. Da wie immer in Anbetracht der Tatsache sie die Fakten offen legte und alle wussten dass es stimmte. Fred hatte nicht geleugnet dass er für das Ausziehen einer anderen Person zwischen der Tribüne Nachsitzen kassiert hatte aber bedachte Hermione trotzdem mit einem tödlichen Blick.

„Ja aber sie ist ein Mädchen und erkläre mal das einer unvernünftigen Person, die ebenfalls-„

„Entschuldigung bezeichnest du gerade Mädchen als unvernünftig?" protestiert Hermione sofort und ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich auf

George der nervös bemerkte dass die Unterhaltung eine andere Form annahm zerrte am Pullover seines Zwillings aber dieser ließ sich nun nicht mehr bremsen. Bevor die anderen verstanden was überhaupt geschehen war, waren Fred und Hermione in einer hitzigen Debatte über Jungs und Mädchen deren unterschiedlichen Maß an Intelligenz, Unvernünftigkeit sowie diese zum Geschlecht stand, geraten.

Seamus Finnigan konnte nur noch seine Augen verdrehen. Er hatte Fred noch nie so verärgert gesehen aber anderseits musste es frustrierend sein mit seiner festen Freundin nicht mehr in jedem Gang oder sonst wo rummachen zu können.

Anstatt sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen wie andere Schüler es nun taten rief Ernie McMillian „Mädchen handeln immer nach Gefühl und nie logisch" aus und erntete einen schockierten Schrei von Lavender Brown, gefolgt von ein paar bösen Worten

Seamus nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich von der Masse zu trennen und ging nach vorne und stand nun auf Zehnspitzen vor der neusten Regelung. So Klein zu sein brachte ihm nie was Gutes in größeren Gruppen zu sein- Gruppen von fünf oder mehr Schülern den es bedeutet immer sich strecken zu müssen, wenn andere was betrachten während er nur meist die Hälfte davon zusehen bekam.

Ohne dass ihn jemand mit der Schulter zu Seite stießen konnte begann er nun in alle Ruhe den Ausbildungserlass lesen:

 **AUSBILDUNGSERLASS NR. 31.**

Jungs und Mädchen ist es untersagt sich auf 8 Zoll gegenseitig zu nähern.

Zur Seamus Zufriedenheit hatte Dolores Umbridge etwas Entschiedenes übersehen: Er war ein Junge und er hatte kein Interesse an Mädchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf Seamus Gesicht als er daran dachte an all die Dinger die er jetzt machen konnte, während er zur gleichen Zeit die Regel brach und wiederum es nicht tat. Er dachte automatisch an die einzige Person mit der er diese Dinge tun wollte.

Er ignorierte Neville´s Gestotter drehte sich um und lief direkt zum Gryffindorturm. Eine neue Kraft beflügelte seinen Gang und er hüpfte jeden dritten Schritt hoch und nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe hinauf.

Es dauerte nicht lange Dean zu finden, der auf seinem Bett lümmelte und immer noch lernte genauso wie Seamus ihn verlassen hatte um in der Küche ein paar Muffins zu stehlen. Er blieb stehen, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen um die Aussicht zu genießen. Dean hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, blickte völlig vertieft in das Buch das er gerade las mit einem konzentrierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er war umgeben von losen Blättern, Büchern und verschiedenen Muggelstiften. Er weigerte sich seit seinem ersten Schuljahr mit Tinte und Feder zu schreiben obwohl diese Stifte hässliche Flecken auf seiner Bettwäsche hinterließen. Sein Gesicht war komplett fokussiert.

Was Seamus Aufmerksamkeit wirklich gefangen nahm war nicht das ganze Lernmaterial sondern Dean selbst. Er war barfüßig, er trug diese Short die er schon den ganzen Sommer lang anzog und die seine schlanken Beine betonten. Stillschweigend bewunderte Seamus dieser leichten Baumwollshorts die genau passend für seinen Hintern gemacht wurde und gratulierte sich selbst das er niemals Dean ansprach diese Shorts ihm runterzureißen schneller als sie Feuer fangen würde. Er ahnte das, er nie wieder mehr an etwas anderes denken konnte, wenn er sie ansah. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es dem großen Gryffindorjungen sichtlich unangenehm wenn andere Schüler seine Attraktivität erwähnen.

Deans Hemd war aufgeknöpft halb nach oben gerutscht und enthüllten ein paar Zentimeter seiner glatten Brust und ließen Seamus einen Blick auf seine schönen Bauchmuskeln erhaschen, die Dean sich sonst immer weigerte zu zeigen. Sein dunkles Haar war ein einiges durcheinander, welche zu einem wilden Kontrast zu seinen todernstem Gesicht stand, sein Blick war scharf und intelligent. Das einzig Ordentlich, war seine Krawatte die wie immer perfekt um seinen Nacken gebunden war. Seamus unterdrückte ein Lächeln, Dean konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn seine Krawatte nicht richtig saß im Gegensatz zu ihm der sich um sein Aussehen keine Gedanken macht. Dies war wahrscheinlich der unordentliches Zustand in den Seamus Dean je gefunden hatte und er genoss den Anblick.

Es war warm hier oben auch wenn schon ein Fenster geöffnet war und Dean öffnete leicht den Mund und fuhr sich langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Diese einfache Bewegung lies Seamus komplett schwach werden und er erwachte schnappend aus seiner Trance.

„Hey Hermione die Zweite möchtest du hier für immer gebacken werden?" sagte er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und öffnete seine Arme. „Es ist Zeit für eine Pause, meinst du nicht?"

Dean sprang auf als er seine Stimme hörte und schlug sich sein Buch vor Schreck ins Gesicht. Seamus grinste.

„H-Hey ich habe dich gar nicht r-reinkommen gehört W-Wie lange stehst du d-da schon? stammelte Dean komplett verwirrt

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, ob vor Schreck oder wegen ihm konnte Seamus nicht sagen. Er hoffte heimlich das letzteres zutraf.

Seamus fixierte Deans errötendes Gesicht und ein langsames Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er wusste ganz genau was er als nächstes zu tun hatte.


End file.
